The present invention relates to a traveling working machine, in particular a hydraulic excavator, with a traveling gear and with a hydraulic service brake system for the traveling gear, which is supplied with brake pressure via at least one brake valve. Via this hydraulic service brake system, the traveling working machine can be braked while driving. In particular, the present invention relates to traveling construction machines with a corresponding service brake system.
In known traveling working machines with a hydraulic service brake system, the brake valves via which the brake pressure is controlled are arranged in the operator cabin and can be actuated mechanically by the operator via a control element, e.g. a brake pedal. As a result, long hydraulic lines from the brake valve to the brakes must be provided for the traveling gear. Especially in a cabin with a hoisting gear or a glass bottom in the cabin, such hydraulic lines are extremely disturbing. In addition, large machines involve the problem that a braking deceleration occurs due to the very long brake lines from the cabin to the traveling gear.